Liam Stewart
Status: Alive Age: 18 Color: Blue Nicknames: Lee-Chubs (Charles Meriweather), Ruby Daly Boy Scout- Vida Prince Charming- Vida Quote: "Let's carpe the h*** out of this diem." Background Liam Stewart grew up with an abusive father, that he doesn't even remember. When his Mother married another guy named Harry, life got better. Until when IAAN hit, and then his youngest sister, Claire Stewart, died from it. From there, Liam got his abilities and him and Cole Stewart, his brother, joined up with the Children's League. At first it was good for Liam, but then he realized the League was using him as a weapon, so Liam escaped. From there a Skip Tracer he called Lady Jane caught him and brought him to the camp Caledonia. In the camp Caledonia, he met Chubs, Jack, Michael, Suzume Kimura, and more kids, but these are the only ones mentioned. He was at camp for about a year when he finally staged a breakout form camp, getting nearly all of the kids killed, but a few managed to escape. Jack was killed in the process, and Michael split from them. So him, Chubs, and Zu all escaped in a black van they called Black Betty. When Ruby appeared in the back of their van, he voted to let her stay, after had experienced the League firsthand. They slowly fall in love in the Darkest Minds, and Ruby loves him enough to erase his memory of her so he would leave her in the League. They reunite in Never Fade, but their relationship is damaged. But they grow back together throughout the next books. Personality Liam is very kind, and caring, and a charming Southern boy. He also appears very naive and reckless in Never Fade and In The Afterlight, making rational decisions. He is oblivious of his brother's ability for very long in the series, and has a very rocky relationship with him. We can also see him and Ruby grow apart as he realizes she has to stay in the League, and begins taking Cole's side more often. He was visibly jealous of their relationship. In other words, Liam is a trustworthy person, and charming to those around him, able to make friend quickly, as we see at East River. He is also naive though, and his kindness sometimes gets the best of him and blinds his decisions. Allies Ruby Him and Ruby fell in love in the Darkest Minds, and he had shown he would do anything to protect her. He feels betrayed when Ruby erases his memories of her, even if it was to protect him, and their relationship then is on the edge. But his love for Ruby rises again in In The Afterlight, and they fall in love again. When Ruby went back to camp to enter a flash-drive there, instead of helping to free Ruby's cabin, he instantly asked them where Ruby was to go find her, leaving Vida to deal with them on her own. Chubs Him and Chubs met at Caledonia, and Liam nicknamed him Chubs when they met because he was overweight, but he lost a ton of weight there, and was described as skinny and narrow to us in the Darkest Minds. Chubs was a very loyal friend, and used the anger that was shown towards Ruby to defend Liam, especially in East River, when Clancy entered Liam's and Ruby's minds. Zu He had always been protective of Zu, and was the one who helped her escape Caledonia with him. He taught her math while they were on the run, and tried to help her lead a normal life the best he could. He was very sad when she left them to go with her cousin, but let her leave since he knew it was what she wanted. He was shocked and delighted when Zu started speaking again in In The Afterlight. Cole Cole is Liam's older brother, and the one that had him join the League in the first place, and they have a very rocky relationship. He is visibly jealous of him and Ruby's relationship in In The Afterlight, and reacts badly and naively to it. Despite their rocky relationship and troubles they face, it is clear that they both love each other very much, and Liam is quite devastated when Cole dies. Enemies Lady Jane Lady Jane is a British skip tracer that was the one to bring Liam into a camp after he left the League. She hunts him down mercilessly after he escapes again, because of his large reward money. When she does find him, her companion hits Ruby in the face with a rifle, and Lady Jane is about to take her in when Ruby shows her power and compels her to leave. Clancy Gray Clancy Gray appeared nice at first at East River, and even Liam was fooled. When Ruby runs into the woods crying after being with Clancy all day, Liam goes after her, and when he finds out that Clancy sexually assaulted her, he reacts by demanding they leave. Clancy compels Hayes to beat Liam up, and Liam hardly survives. They only manage to escape when Clancy calls the PSFs in. Category:Characters Category:Blues Category:Males